


We Own It

by KrazyKeke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Black Female Character, Black!Reader - Freeform, Brainwashing, Crushes, F/M, Gen, I suck at tags, Mutual Pining, Past Brainwashing, Pining, Reader-Insert, i might do a tiny sequel, mixed reader, the reader likes clint but hadn't told him, with nick fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: The battle is over but the demons are not put to rest. Not entirely.





	We Own It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShipper2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShipper2/gifts).



“We’re not killing him?” The words come out of your mouth sounding hollow. “This, this,  _monster_ , had no issue with coming to Earth and slaughtering eighty people in two days!”

“Have a care, that is my brother you speak of.” Thor rumbled, the sound like boulders crashing into each other, deep and powerful. “Loki will face Asgardian justice.”

“Ah, because Asgard is so great at keeping their prisoners–”

“Y/N, stand down.” Cap is suddenly standing between you and the alien prince, and with a start, you notice that you’d unconsciously been moving towards the other, almost right up in his face. “I know you’re angry, but we’ve got to keep a level head here.” 

You look at the man out of time’s earnest face and then at Thor, who looked a bit ticked off but overall, hadn’t even raised his hands to push you out of his personal space. 

Shame and rage warred in your chest and biting your bottom lip, you strode away without a word. Halfway down the hallway, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you turned, only to catch sight of Barton, blue eyes darker than Cap’s, both easier and more difficult to read, as he watched you study his expression. 

“I hate him.” 

The words are quiet. Clint’s eyes become even darker, swirling with some unnamed emotion, but he says nothing. 

“I hate what he…he did. To me.” That sounds selfish. “To us.” Uncomfortable, you nearly look away, want to stop talking. “It feels like he’s getting away with it, a slap on the wrist, while we–”

Suddenly he’s right there, in your space, bringing your forward into a loose hug. It doesn’t feel like a cage, there’s no urge to run away, and despite what Loki did to the both of you, with his stupid Staff of Destiny or whatever it was, having fun pulling out your deepest darkest fears, making you reveal secrets…

“We’ll get through this.” His voice is warm against your ear and you feel a twinge of embarrassment even as your heart skips a beat in your chest, which he has to notice. “I’m not alone because I have you.” A calloused hand gently tugs at your dreadlocks, tilting your head up. “We have each other.” 

“Clint, I don’t…” With your tawny skin tone, it’s easy to notice the slight flush but you’re trying to shove it down. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we haven’t had our first date yet, but I really want to kiss you.” He enunciated his words by giving a feather light kiss to your forehead. “To  **BE** with you.” Then your jawline, nibbling lightly. “I probably would have never revealed my feelings for you until it was too late. This  _still_ feels too late, actually.” Clint swallowed. “Is it?”

You leaned up the distance to slot your mouth against his, an answer in and of itself and the archer responded, kissing you back, pulling you tighter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of acts like a filler for the ending of the Avengers, before Loki and Thor went back to Asgard.


End file.
